


𝐋𝐎𝐕𝐄𝐒𝐈𝐂𝐊 𝐊𝐈𝐃𝐒 ― 𝐋𝐄𝐄 𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐇𝐎

by hellevatori



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, stray kids x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellevatori/pseuds/hellevatori
Summary: Job opportunities parted ways for both teen dancers in the past, bringing them together in early adulthood to remind themselves of why they could never forget each other. The lives that each formed separately had the same absence in common.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. 𝐈.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to move here for a long time after reading for almost a year, i'm sorry if my start is a bit lame but i'm trying my best. stay, i hope you can kindly receive me 🥺💖

The apron was tied by its straps at your waist, the cool morning in the city receiving you at the flower shop like every work day. You took the ribbon around your wrist and tied your hair, approaching the back of the place where you greeted your boss as usual.

“Good morning” Your voice was soft as you arranged your turtleneck to look neat. “This needs to be delivered?” You asked, noticing the bouquet of roses prepared on the counter. 

She was crouched on the floor not letting you see what she was doing, but she turned around and pointed at the front of the store before you could find out. “No honey, just give it to the boy at the counter!” She indicated. “I was making it and this fell off”.

“Oh, you would have called me” You could see plant residues on the floor that she was now picking up, rushing with the order so that the customer didn’t get angry.

You took the bouquet between your hands, adjusting the bow around the wrapper so it wouldn’t come loose and approached the counter through the thin curtain that created the illusion of privacy. You arranged the flowers by your instinct of perfectionism, keeping your head down even when you walked to the said boy. It was just a matter of looking up to see who you were selling it to, and discovering it wasn’t a boy. 

His eyes lifted almost at the same time as yours, letting you recognize those delicate features in just a second. You couldn’t hide how you could never mistake that pointy nose and the mole on it as a diamond. In a sigh of clear surprise, his name escaped from your lips. “Minho”. 

His face had grown sharper, his figure was no longer that of a slim, growing teenager. The aura around him was mature, you could tell, but the moment his lips lifted and his cupid’s bow curved, you knew that it was the same smile that was once elicited by you.

The one that appeared now was as genuine as all the previous ones. “Y/n” He recognized you in the same way. “Hi”.

His head tilted to the side, relaxing with the trust he believed there was between you two despite the long time. “You work here?” He asked something too obvious.

You nodded harshly. “My mom and my boss are friends, remember?” Your words instantly brought back memories of the days where you walked down the street and who your boss was now greeted you as both passed by the store. How could he forget it?

It was almost routine. Leaving that rented room used as a dance studio and walking the same streets every day. Not even having to look straight ahead when talking as your feet knew the way by heart. 

“What are you doing here?” The curiosity inside you after years without seeing him made you ask.

He gave a small laugh that sounded more like an intermediary through the tension of the moment. “Well, I came home” He said casually. “I also have vacations like everyone else”.

You adjusted the fringe that fell on your face, extending your arms to deliver the bouquet once and for all. You cleared your throat to avoid sounding awkward. “That’s good”. 

He searched your gaze when he noticed your head lowered, smiling with what he thought was shyness. He took the money from his wallet and handed it over, but you were quick to push his hand away before you could take it. “Oh no, no, it’s up to me” You tried to be nice. “What kind of old friend would I be if not?”

You couldn’t help but exhale through your nose heavily, suppressing a sigh. Your hand went up your arm, stroking the discomfort away. “Your mom would be disappointed if I charge flowers for her”. 

He looked at the flowers and parted his lips to speak, not knowing how to say that it was not the occasion. “Oh, they’re not for my mom” He laughed nervously, not wanting to give a poor explanation that would be awkward.

You looked at him a little confused, doubting for a second if he had a girlfriend. But, why was that your first thought? Minho sighed, preferring to jump in and make up for lost time rather than look disinterested. “Don’t you think we should go out and catch up?”

“You think?” Your response was immediate, shaking your head after laughing. “I mean, yeah, sure” You agreed without deep thought. You feigned some kind of priority by looking behind you. “I don’t have much time this week because we are preparing orders, but later, whenever you want”.

“Okay” He accepted your offer with an even more radiant smile. He nodded in greeting and held the bouquet lovingly in his hands. “See you later then”.

You waved as he walked away, putting on the best smile. “See you”.

You visualized how he walked down the street through the glass, stretching out on the counter to check that he had already moved far enough to throw your head to it. Oh God, this couldn’t be true. This was a dream, you were asleep, you still hadn’t gotten up to go to work.

“Why did you lie to him?” Your boss’s voice made you realize that you were quite awake. And almost give you a heart attack.

“Ah, hell!” You started, turning around immediately. “You didn’t scare me” You tried to sit up as if nothing had happened.

“Why did you tell him we have orders?” She wiped her hands with the cloth she had on them, staring out the window as if she could still see him. “That boy was gorgeous!”

You contracted your features in pain. “It was Minho” You whined, coming back to perch on the counter. You couldn’t believe you were saying that.

“What?” She adjusted her glasses, unable to believe what you were saying either. “Minho? Your Minho? ” Her way of saying it reflected that the first correlation that people had was with each other. It had always been like this, and it will always remain that way.

“Yes, auntie” Your affectionate nickname for her was caught between your hands that were dragged across your face now. “My Minho”.

Thus, as if it had been a hallucination, he had just left that place. The seconds kept passing and you didn’t detach from the counter, observing the glass meters away from you as if he could reappear as unexpectedly as he did. He was in town. He was here again, in the same place as you. How could you even go out without fear? He had already seen where you ended up, now he would see the reality of your normal and boring life compared to his. 

Accepting his proposal felt pure commitment and education, but you didn’t know if he would actually return. What were you supposed to do? Meet him and hear the incredible stories he would have to tell you of these years while you would only listen without having anything to give back? Minho was long gone to fulfill his dreams, and you had abandoned them like a coward by not having him by your side. This was a long story that was going to take a bit of conversation for the truth to come out.


	2. 𝐈𝐈.

Five years. Six maybe? You had already lost count. It had been too long since you and Minho were friends. The closest to be fair. You both spent the whole day together due to dance classes, if you had to have lunch you did it together, if it was too late, one of you stayed at the other’s house. You simply made your lives together.

The video that you were playing now on your phone while the bus took you to that cafe showed how different the paths of both had been. There, like a superstar on stage, one of his most recent shows as a professional dancer. He had achieved what he wanted.

That was the same boy that you enjoyed your days with as if there really was no goal, as if everything was so casual and fun that you forgot you practiced to become what he was now.

You depended so much on him that once he left, you left that path as well. You didn’t know what to do. You didn’t feel as good as him. You weren’t that close to someone else. You just weren’t born for that like he was. 

Now having him in front of you to drink something warm to quench the cold felt like a hallucination, realizing that that morning at the flower shop hadn’t been one. He was here, at the same table as you, having no idea what had happened. 

“So, who were the flowers for?” You tried to take his words as a starting point for the conversation. 

He smiled with your good memory. “A friend from my dance group” He reported. “It was a special occasion” Despite being so, he wanted to know about you. “But tell me, what have you been doing all this time?” His gestures were still as gentle when speaking as you remembered. His grip around the coffee mug he’d just sipped from being delicate.

Your eyes on him held sorrow, you didn’t know how to say something that didn’t sound sad next to his agenda. You just had to be honest. “Working a lot” You muttered. “What about you?” You were quick to dismiss yourself as the lead.

“Also working a lot” He agreed. “Things have not stopped getting better since day one”.

The smile on your lips was honest, you were really happy for him. He would have loved to tell you that you were as pretty as before when you smiled, but he would be lying. Adulthood had favored you so much in his eyes. "That’s amazing”.

“Yes, but not as much as discovering that our coach is still teaching” Suddenly the subject you didn’t want to touch was touched. “And he has a whole studio for himself!” The giggle that escaped from him made your heart race.

Remembering how you had to share the place with a group of older women made you laugh in the same way. Someone else had also gotten an upgrade. Of course, everyone except you.

“You keep dancing there, right?” He asked as he brought the cup to his lips, making your eyes follow his movements silently. Tell him the truth, hen.

You shook your head subtly. “No, I-” You smiled sheepishly. “I don’t dance anymore, Minho”. 

The speed with which he swallowed the coffee kept him from choking. “What?” The expression on his face betrayed how surprised he was. “What do you mean you don’t dance anymore?" 

Yes, you also saw yourself doing it the rest of your life. You shook your head again. "I gave it up a while ago” You lied. “I couldn’t handle the demand anymore, and I didn’t get any job” You lowered your gaze to not make him feel uncomfortable about it.

Disappointment could be felt in the air, he expected to hear another story. He extended his hand on the table, taking yours out of reflex. “It’s okay, you still have a steady job!” His attempt at optimism made you look at him with a tight smile. The important thing was the intention.

Your eyes fell on his hand over yours, unable to help noticing the gleaming accessory on his ring finger. You frowned, tilting your head as you removed your hand from below to take a grip on his.

“It can’t be” You muttered as you turned the ring to see the engraving on it. “You still have it?” You raised your head excitedly, with hope.

He smiled from ear to ear at your reaction. He had forgotten that he had it there, but now that you noticed it he remembered why he never took it off. “Why would I take it off?” He asked in that playful tone of his.

“I don’t know, to put real jewelry” You shrugged, remembering that it was made of surgical steel instead of some valuable material. You couldn’t afford a lot with your parents’ money, and that was the best option on one of the last birthdays together.

His thumb unconsciously caressed the fingers that remained under his hand, his body was just responding to your happiness. “It’s lucky for me” He confessed. “I carry it with me everywhere” It felt so god to believe that you were still seeing him as a friend, he just wanted to get back what you had before.

But you were the one who knew what that involved. You were the one who didn’t forget the old days and their peculiarity. And that’s why you were who didn’t want to get hurt again. 

You exhaled a laugh, impressed with the fact that he didn’t get rid of something so small but important. At the time it was important to you, and apparently it continued to be important to him. 

The question was on the tip of his tongue when he saw that you weren’t wearing yours, but he didn’t dare to release it. He had admitted that it brought him luck, you could easily have left it in a box and never used it again. If only he knew you took it off before you left your house so he wouldn’t think you were immature.

Now you regretted it, but you knew that he would occasionally see you wearing it, wouldn’t he? He would stay here now, right?

“And why did you come back?” You wanted to clarify the doubt. “Do you have like seasons or something like that?” You were already so far from the environment that you were scared to even ask that.

You sneakily removed your hand so it wouldn’t become uncomfortable, and he took his cup back just as gently. “Yes, I finished the round of shows with the group I was in” He confirmed your suspicions. “I can rest until the beginning of the next one”. 

“And why did you come back this time?” You asked exactly what you wanted to know. “Because, you rest every year, right?”

He laughed a little embarrassed at finding out. “Yes, I rest every year” He muttered. “But I had no reason to come back here, I moved in with my dance partners and when the shows are over we just stay in the apartment”.

That was good. It was good to know that he lived comfortably and without worries. You didn’t have to add an unnecessary one. 

“I’m very happy for you” You expressed what you thought. “All this that you can tell me now is really pleasant to hear after working so hard”.

Minho smiled, feeling warm inside without it being the coffee he had just finished. Unfortunately, at some point the two of you were going to finish your drink. 

“I’m happy that we met again” He admitted, obviously not being able to be very proud that you have not achieved your dreams. No matter how much you tried, it was sad. “But, this doesn’t have to be the only time”.

You bit your lower lip inadvertently, knowing what would follow. You shook your head gently, smiling before he even asked.

“Can I have your number?” He asked shyly of sounding like he was flirting, making you laugh as you took your phone out of your pocket.

“Better give me yours because I haven’t memorized mine yet” You admitted your clumsiness while unlocking the device’s screen, completely forgetting the video you had been watching on the way. You were clumsy in all respects.

You did your best to keep him from noticing it, deleting all recent applications and search history just in case. You couldn’t let him see that you were researching about him. 

He took the phone from your hands, writing down his number and saving it so you could write to him. Yes, you hadn’t realized either that your choice meant that you were the one who had to speak to him. Good job, Y/n.

You sighed, feeling that your heart was who had released the trapped air. So, you would hear from him as before. What was the worst that could happen? “I’m happy you came back, Minho" You confessed. "I missed you”.

He felt a weight less with your words. He thought he would leave without hearing them. “I missed you too”.


	3. 𝐈𝐈𝐈.

You were uncomfortable. Rather, to spare. You felt that while you were by his side he didn’t really care that you were there, even when he had insisted that you accompany him. Things and places in the city have changed a lot and he needed a guide. Before you could even spend a fun night with him, you had to go find him. You were always the approachable friend who adjusted to other people’s schedules, because you didn’t have much to do. 

It had been too long since you had been in a dance studio, and even though it wasn’t for dancing this time, it still felt nostalgic. You went down those stairs afraid that the adress Minho had given you was wrong, but hearing the music as you approached.

His unmistakable voice stood out next to that of his friends, you heard his laugh before crossing that door and knew that you were in the right place. You leaned out the door without wanting to interrupt, observing how they were in the middle of a song.

A smile rose to your lips when you noticed the group having fun without being so strict with the choreography, enjoying the music together. You recognized Minho still without getting groomed and in casual clothes, feeling a wave of heat thorugh your body when you saw him.

As fast as that heat expanded you felt suddenly frozen, noticing the girl next to him. Their hands were on top of each other and their eyes connected as they danced, it didn’t seem exactly part of a routine. You tried to evade what you were seeing and focus on the rest, but it was too obvious.

The quick thought of those flowers that he had bought returned to your head, for no other reason than to play against you. Is that what it felt like to be jealous? Shut up, why would you be jealous?

You didn’t have time to acknowledge it yourself when your presence at the door was noticed, Minho recognizing you instantly as well. "Y/n!“ He said in that fierce and happy tone of voice that he had when he was excited.

You expanded your eyes when everyone turned to see you, scared by his next movements. You waved your hand, thinking that you would stay there until they finished, but of course Minho walked in your direction.

"You know this song!” He practically yelled so everyone in there would know, coming all the way and holding your hand.

You tried to retract your steps but your head was not responding, walking in the direction that he was drawing you. “Are you crazy?” You clearly didn’t want to do it.

He laughed that infectious laugh of his. The one that hid a bit of evil behind. “Come on, you sure know how to dance yet!” He insisted, making them give you a space with a big smile on their faces. “You remember the steps!” He took it for granted.

It was no longer your decision the moment he released your hand, leaving you face to face with him but looking like a scared dog between all his friends. Hell, he was still the same impulsive kid as always. 

You giggled in embarrassment, fixing your hair to have a few seconds of processing. You recognized the part of the song that rumbled from the speakers, making eye contact with Minho so that he would start and you could follow him. These people were professionals, you couldn’t make a bad impression.

You shook your body in replacement of the warm-up that you clearly didn’t have, wishing that no muscle would decide to fail you with your lack of responsibility. You simply let yourself go, following the movements of the boy in front of you and surprising yourself with the memory that your limbs had.

Without knowing precisely how you remembered the steps of that choreography there they were being executed by your body, taking shape and giving life to that number that already had cobwebs on your hard drive.

“Woah, what is this?” One of his friends moved away in surprise, laughing like you.

They looked at each other in disbelief, fascinated by your sudden appearance. “Minho handed us a hidden camera!” Another one of them joked, giving you two more room.

In your opinion what you were doing was not that difficult, you could continue doing it without having done any physical activity or practicing in recent years. But yeah, you still recognized that it was fascinating.

There was nothing more spectacular than a person being themselves in their natural habitat. The smile on your face as you moved your body to the rhythm of the music showed how much you missed this. How stupid you were back then. 

Minho was the first to make a fuss when he finished, cheering and clapping as if he was watching the best dancer in the world. You clearly had to stop him yourself before your face turned red, even though the rest of his friends doing the same didn’t help much. 

“Where did you get this girl from?” One of his female friends approached more comfortably towards you, welcoming her with a smile when she crossed her hand on your waist.

Minho noticed the gesture and knew it was his time to mark ownership, crossing his arm around your shoulder proudly. “She’s who I started dancing with” He confessed cheerfully, honored to have you here now. "She’s still the same amazing dancer as before".

You looked at him with a bit of fear, feeling something inside you that became confusing. You glanced at the girl he had been close to earlier and seeing her smile just as brightly made you even more confused.

You wouldn’t draw the wrong conclusions with other people, but you didn’t know if the ones that belonged to you and him were correct either. Did he really keep giving you a place in his life? Minho considered you an important person despite being surrounded by really important people?

“You are too generous, I only remembered some steps” You laughed trying to stop the praise, but receiving contradictions from the rest.

“Some steps?” The boy who lived by teasing Minho got in. “You did better than him”.

“Enough” Minho himself cut him off with a serious expression that made everyone burst into laughter. He tightened his grip around you so the joke didn’t go over a line, letting you know that you would always be the best in his eyes. 

“Hey, we should change, it’s getting dark!” One of the female voices in the back of the room reported, causing them to cut the music and approach the locker room so they could continue with the plan you had in the first place.

Minho slid his arm out after agreeing, looking at you with a small smile as he placed his hands on each side of your face. “Will you wait for us?” He asked as if that wasn’t your purpose in being here. 

You nodded happily, rearranging your clothes and hair after that sudden urban encounter. “That’s what I came for” You assured, stealing a bigger smile from him with a little squeeze on your cheek, letting him go to get ready like the others. 

You sighed as soon as he walked away, feeling like you were waiting for him like when the girls and boys had to take turns in the changing rooms in the old studio. You laughed at the memory, leaning against the wall and waiting for them.

Minho had you in mind. You were once again part of his life. You didn’t even know how you were supposed to feel about it. You just hoped the sad part of the story wouldn’t repeat itself.


	4. 𝐈𝐕.

You checked for the last time that everything was in place to close the store, having charged with the responsibility since you had plans for the night. You messaged your boss letting her know that you had already left and headed home, having to get ready as quickly as possible so as not to be late.

When you thought spending the night with Minho’s friends was unreal, accepting his mother’s invitation to a dinner after discovering that you were seeing each other again was out of this world. You didn’t see her for a long time either.

Her surprise when she saw you was the same as yours, having before your eyes people totally different from what you remembered. The years ran for everyone. Minho was who noticed it the most seeing you neat and flawless. Your casual look had reminded him of why he was after you years ago, now you have simply stolen his breath.

When he opened the door the last thing he expected to find was his friend looking like a princess. You smiled subtly, reflecting the gesture on his lips. The bouquet of flowers that you remembered his mother liked firm in your hands. “Hello”. 

“Hi” He replied in a small voice, looking up and down surprised. “You look so beautiful” He confessed, moving away from the entrance and receiving the present before his mother saw it and started to scream. You tried to respond to his compliment but the shrill, cheerful voice was heard in the distance anyway.

“Y/n!” She made both laugh at each other as you walked in. "Oh, how changed you are".

From that comment and until the delicious food was eaten, the conversation was practically based on that. Share stories from the old to recent years to find out what Minho has been up to. Listening to them from him was even more fascinating than watching the videos online.

Sitting next to him had seemed like the best idea until, once the plates were empty, the night turned warm. The tension you felt between Minho’s seat and yours was reduced to the closeness of your hands. 

Your eyes were held high but your hand was drawn to his just inches from yours. Why did you feel that at any moment he would take it? You could swear that Minho had no idea what was going through your head when he was keeping an eye on the conversation, but when you felt his fingers reaching for your pinky you felt your heart begin to beat fast.

You were about to look at him when the words that came out of his mother’s mouth made you pull your hand away. “With this new show he will have the opportunity to meet those artists that he loves so much!” She said sympathetically.

You took your hand away sharply, pretending that nothing had happened and looking at him a little confused. “Are you leaving again?” You asked. 

Although the tone of your voice didn’t reflect your true feelings when asking, he knew perfectly well that it had taken you by surprise.

“Just for a while” He assured, giggling nervously with the fear that you would think he would leave your side again. “Really, I think it’s not even a month” He laughed again waiting for your reaction.

You nodded your head, putting on your best smile. “And what are you going to do?” You expanded your eyes with attention, wanting to hear what it was about. Maybe if you showed how interested you were, the disappointment on your face wouldn’t show.

“Prepare the show” He was quick to reply. He wanted to be clear and consistent with you. “We have a private training but we can only take it… on the other side of the world” He cleared his throat when he finished, embarrassed with something that was not really up to him. With something that was actually a privilege.

You knew that, and that’s why you couldn’t be so selfish. You couldn’t let him know that it affected you. You breathed out a laugh, your eyes narrowing into an honest smile. “That’s amazing” You brought optimism back to the table. “Like everything you’ve gotten”.

The relaxation in his shoulders was more than noticeable, his features molding to a softer one with your response. “This is what working hard makes, huh?” You stole a smile from him. “You have to enjoy it more than ever”.

If only he didn’t know that he would ruin the moment by saying he wanted to enjoy it with you, he would have said so. He was dying to express what he really wanted to be doing, but he knew he couldn’t do it. 

Both of your eyes met with more depth than necessary, almost forgetting that his parents were in front of you. You didn’t want to say it, but you couldn’t believe how quick you were to believe that you would be by his side again. As fast as you felt close to him you were ripped away from such a thing.

It was obvious. This was not going to be the only little trip. This was what he did constantly. His parents’ eyes fell on your silence, not knowing what was happening between both of you. But you knew. You knew it very well.

“I will” Minho replied to your last words, his features reflecting seriousness despite being moved. You were still so sweet despite not having achieved what he did.

Perhaps he himself knew that now that he had gotten his hopes up again, he would feel an emptiness that wouldn’t let him fully enjoy it. He couldn’t have both.


	5. 𝐕.

It was supposed to be a month. You had no idea how many weeks had passed at this point, and you didn’t have the will to look back and count them. Going back made you remember why you opened your computer every night to receive Minho’s call.

He just wouldn’t let you go to sleep without filling your tray with messages. He didn’t want you to feel like he was forgetting you just for being away. You didn’t even know what you were supposed to feel with his insistence. At the end of the day you knew it would be temporary.

“What time is it there?” He asked curiously, stirring the coffee in his mug as he set his phone in front of him. His face was still swollen and his hair tousled, he hadn’t even bothered to hide that he had gotten up a while ago. You loved seeing him like that.

You checked the clock on your phone and preferred to lie, knowing that he would worry if he knew it was early morning. “Oh it’s night, but it’s not too late” You mumbled while playing with the stuffed animal in your hands. “What were you telling me?”

His words had been interrupted when responding to a person you didn’t know, or at least didn’t recognize the voice. Despite having met his friends in person, Minho kept moving away from them to talk to you and have privacy.

He recalled what he was saying. “We will have one of the last rehearsals in a few hours” His heavy eyelids widened at the news, showing excitement. “Everything is being spectacular”.

“That’s so cool” You smiled, holding your head in your hand on the bed. “I’m sure it will be great”.

You wanted to focus on his face on the screen but you couldn’t help to notice the figure behind, and he noticed it too when she approached. That friend you remembered from the day in the studio seemed to be his roommate, and quite trusting each other.

She looked like she had just gotten up like him, only wearing nothing but a t-shirt that seemed strangely familiar to you. It couldn’t be, was it his? You were quick to look at your stuffed animal, pretending you didn’t see anything. Your gaze dropped as heavily as your heart in that second.

Please, you couldn’t feel any more stupid at the time. How could you be so naive to believe that something wouldn’t happen between them? How, could you even think that the attention he was giving you was not to disguise that he had someone else?

You were that. The friend who was included so they wouldn’t feel bad. You didn’t want to cut the call, you really wanted to keep seeing his face and feeling that he was there, but you couldn’t do it if he already had another person next to him.

“Did you hear that?” You blatantly pretended to hear something coming from the other side of your bedroom door.

He approached the phone, confused. “What?” He asked, not knowing what you were referring to.

You put on your best performance. “Oh wait, it must be my mother” You lied a second time, getting up from the mattress to get closer to hear what she would have to say to you.

Minho looked at you a little concerned, feeling that your tone of voice had changed. Your attitude was suddenly weird and he could feel it. Your figure returning to the computer without collapsing on the bed let him know that you would not continue with the call.

“Sorry, I have to go, you know how my mom is with dinner” You added the third lie like nothing.

He sighed, disappointed, feeling like you were just tired of hearing him. “Yes, that’s fine” He assured, his voice being sad. “Can I call you when I finish rehearsal?” He asked, not wanting this to be the only communication of the day.

You pressed your lips into a smile. “Sure" You nodded softly, waving your hand before closing the laptop. “Goodbye”. 

“Bye” He whispered, sighing as soon as the call was cut off from you. He raised his eyes and looked around him, the apartment in which he was staying showing the view of the city and remembering for a second where he was. Then that’s how it felt to have what you wanted away.

Your hands had flown to your face as soon as you lay on the bed again, covering your eyes despite closing them. This was so unfair. Why did he make you believe that you could have what you had before if it wasn’t like that?

Minho had another life, he was no longer your childhood friend. He was working at a level that you were never going to access, not even being the one carrying his water bottle.

It was a life that no matter how much he wanted to include you in, you just didn’t fit in anymore. You dragged your hands across your face, feeling your throat tighten into a knot. It was so frustrating that it made you want to cry.

Why was he acting like you were a priority? And last but not least, when someone else did. He would be happier without all the stress that you would bring him, and with the comfort of someone from his environment always by his side.

Minho really didn’t need you.


	6. 𝐕𝐈.

You used to put the flowers that were left over from certain orders in others, but when there was only one left it was preferable to take it with you. Sometimes you gave it to someone, and other times you gave it to yourself. 

The petals of the one you held between your hands were being caressed like velvet by your fingers, avoiding Minho’s eyes at your side. He’d been back several days ago and things didn’t feel the way they did before he left. They felt tense.

He knew he had something to say to you, and you knew that at any moment you would hear the news. His mother had already tell you about it again. You were just drinking some harmless alcohol, enjoying the stable night that wasn’t so cold.

The bitterness of the drink was easier to swallow than your pride. "Have you thought about getting another job?“ Minho asked after visualizing the flower in your hands. Your judgmental look made him clear his doubt. "I mean, do you get enough money at the flower shop?”

You nodded, lowering your head to see the plant again. “I’m the only employee so the earnings are quite even” You murmured. “Why?”

He shrugged. “I just wanted to make sure you don’t lack anything”.

You chuckled without looking at him yet. “You wouldn’t know if I would either” You admitted. “You are my friend, not my father”. 

He sighed, drawing closer to you and making you look at him with the movement. Your eyes locked on his as you looked up, the silence as you held the gaze anticipating what he was going to say.

“I will dance for a boyband” He informed you without even blinking, knowing himself that a few days ago he had returned from a trip and in a few days he would have to leave again.

You already knew that, but you had to show that you were proud of it. Always, you always were going to be proud of him. “Really?” Your brow rose amazed, smiling as you crossed your legs to make yourself comfortable.

He nodded. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about, seriously”.

“To me?”

“Well yes, you are the person closest to me at the moment” Hisfingers became restless, approaching your hand and eventually taking the flower from them. You agreed to give it to him so that it wouldn’t cost him so much to speak.

You nodded your head, staying silent as you felt your stomach clench. You thought you weren’t going to feel anything about it anymore, but you couldn’t help it.

“It will be a tour, which will take a long time” He twirled the flower between his fingers before looking back at you. “And I know video calling is a bit annoying”.

You laughed, sounding nearly disinterested, not knowing where he wanted to go. “What are you trying to tell me?" 

"That I don’t want to force you to be aware if you don’t want to” He remembered that uncomfortable situation during the call. “I don’t want it to bother you”. 

“It won’t bother me, it’s the way we have to do things if you’re far away” You hated having to say it in your words. “It doesn’t matter”.

He tilted his head, looking at the flower before lifting his hand and trying to fit it in your hair. “So you don’t care if I leave again?”

What an inappropriate question, kid. “It’s your job, Minho” You swallowed unexpectedly, feeling like it was difficult to speak out loud. “As much as I still love you like before, you’ve already left a first time, and a second” You laughed a little sorry to throw it in his face. “And look at me, I’m still alive”.

Your words were definitely hurtful, but it hurt you more to say them than him to receive them. His fingers stayed on your hair strands after arranging the flower. Minho analyzed every inch of your face, not knowing what it was that you really felt.

Why did you turn cold when he tried to maintain the warmth between the two of you? Didn’t you really realize what his actions meant? 

“Besides, you don’t need me all the time” You took his hand, wanting to be realistic once and for all. “I appreciate it so much that you keep thinking about me but- I don’t belong in your circles anymore” Your pained eyes were hard to look at. “You have all your friends and her by your side”.

The feel of your fingers close to his made him intertwine them before you removed your hand, feeling on alert to lose the grip. “Her?” His expression was genuinely confused.

It had been very giddy to say it, but if you were going to be honest you were going to remove everything you had stuck. It wasn’t fair that he was trying to give you hope while he had something with someone else.

“H/n” His female friend’s name escaped your lips in a whisper.

“What does she have to do with this?”

“Are you going to tell me that you don’t have something with her?” You laughed very, very ironically. “You two are meant for each other, you have everything in common and are clearly in the same environment!" 

Something inside him shook not only because of the wrong idea, but because your claim hid clear jealousy. So you did care. 

His serious expression didn’t soften in the least, he just pressed his lips together and nodded his head. You let go of his hand and he didn’t resist, almost confirming your insinuation.

But his voice broke the awkward silence. "It’s funny because you know what else we have in common?” His cocky tone was born of knowing you were wrong. You paid attention to him without knowing why he would want to let you know something like that. “We both like women”.

You felt heat stroke hit your face, and you could swear it was the blood that had risen in just a second. How? “What?” You asked, thinking you had misheard.

“I don’t know how you came to that conclusion” He looked back into your eyes. “But H/n and I couldn’t have anything because she doesn’t like men” He clarified. “We just have strong trust”.

You shook your head, sighing with the pity you gave to yourself. Perfect, you had admitted that you cared that he had a love relationship with someone else and on top of that you looked like an idiot!

You took your things quickly, putting them in your pockets and getting up without saying another word. You couldn’t keep ruining what little dignity you had left.

“What are you doing?” He asked, following your every move with desperation.

“I can’t continue this conversation, I’m sorry”.

He tried to take your arm but you cut yourself off, starting to walk away. “Y/n, wait a minute” He was quiet despite wanting to yell not to go.

“We’ll talk later, Minho” You didn’t allow him to follow you, slowing him down from a distance. “I need time”.

“More than the one I already give you?” He laughed, hurt, himself acknowledging that you weren’t really spending your days side by side. You just gasped, pressing your lips together without anwering. Yes, you needed even more.

Why had you let your thoughts slip away like that? Why did you let him know that something inside you hurt? You wanted to get away so you didn’t carry another burden on him and all you did was go on and on giving him reasons to make him feel guilty.

Minho’s heart felt suffocated at the thought that you couldn’t get used to his stay, but it hurt him too. He also wanted to have you all the time, and even when you were spending time together, it felt insufficient.

It felt exactly like what it was, something passenger. He knew it would end at some point and you would have another reason not to accept the love he offered you. 

But you weren’t going to get rid of him so easily. He just didn’t want this to end as quickly as it started. He had returned to the city for a reason.

You thought that saying you would talk later would mean a few days to think, but you didn’t specify anything at all, and you gave Minho the right to go after you. You must have suspected it was him when someone knocked on the door.

The exhausted sigh you let out when you saw his face was more than understandable. “Don’t close the door in my face” Minho put his hand on said door so you didn’t. "We have to speak well, as adults!“

"Why are you doing this?” Your words were literally a whine. “Why do you keep insisting on something stupid?”

“Because it’s not stupid for me” He put his hand to his chest, trusting that the door would still be open. “I don’t want us to walk away again!”

“But we’re going to do it, we literally just spent a month talking on the phone and we’ll have to do it again!” Your voice cracked in frustration. “You and I are no longer in the same environment!”

“As soon as you get on that plane, the same story will repeat itself as before” You laughed more than hurt. “You will continue with your good work as a star and I will remain the florist” You threw your hands in the air. “And it’s perfect! Each one followed a different path and we cannot change it”.

He shook his head, laughing as sadly as you. “Why not?”

“Because we were just kids!” Your voice dropped to a whisper. “We didn’t know what it was like to have a true relationship, and you don’t have to fight for it”.

Your glossy eyes gave away that you were about to cry, which made him become more serious than before. “I don’t have to do it or you don’t want me to?” He was just as direct with you. If you would accept the reality of things it would be better if it was mutual.

“I don’t want to get hurt again, Minho” You took his hand without looking down, not receiving his grip, holding it deadly. “I thought something could happen when we were only 15 and I don’t feel like doing it again” You simply confessed your feelings.

“You said it yourself, we are adults” You repeated his words. “You know that responsibilities are real and you can’t put a friendship above them”.

Minho had to do his best not to pull your hand and push you towards him to kiss you once and for all. If only the consequences weren’t harsh, he would have done it without hesitation. This didn’t feel like just friendship.

“Okay” He pulled his hand away from your grasp, preferring this to die here rather than get worse. “Forget it already, it’s not important”.

He took a step in reverse, making you feel like you had to hold his hand again and not let him go, but you couldn’t. You had to let him go. You had to get used to seeing him leave because that was the way it worked.

“I’m sorry Y/n” He apologized, turning around. “I shouldn’t have gone back to the city in the first place”.

No, even if it hurt to admit it, he really shouldn’t have.


	7. 𝐕𝐈𝐈.

There was little time left and you knew it. You had wasted your remaining opportunities because you knew there would be no point in holding on to him. Why were you heading to the dance studio now? Possibly because you weren’t listening to your head.

Your heart was beating as heavily as the bass of the song that echoed between the walls. You had taken all your will and asked one of his friends if they knew of his whereabouts, approaching there now. 

You were stuck at the door again, only this time Minho was alone. The melody was guiding his steps and the lights were low so as not to disturb him. It felt so dark in every way. 

The reflection of the mirrors gave you away, making him stop and turn around when he noticed you standing there. This time you didn’t feel observed even though he was doing it. “What are you doing here?" 

"I don’t want you to leave and the last thing we did was fight” You crossed the door, staring at him. “It doesn’t feel good”.

He dropped the weight of his arms, watching you with the same emotional exhaustion as you. This was not easy to leave behind and overcome as the days went by. Indeed, none of you were leaving it behind.

He extended his arm in your direction, and it took you a while to understand what he wanted. Frowning, you stared at his hand. “What?”

“Come here” He asked, insisting that you take his hand.

You delicately did, being pulled to his side with his tug. “For what?” You hesitated, looking up now that you were close.

“Shut up” He sighed, settling you in front of him. “Just shut up and let me enjoy this with you”.

You were a second away from complaining when his hand released yours to rest both on your waist. He pulled you close to his body, clinging your chest to his with his arms. Yours rose automatically to his shoulders, looking at him with fear. 

You were afraid that this moment would torture you in your head when he leaves. It was too late to retract when the song guided not only him but you as a whole, making you realize how few times you shared a slow piece together.

It felt so intimate and yet so wrong, laying your head on his shoulder like you could stay there forever. The feeling of his body attached to yours to the beat of the music was as if time stopped. 

It was as if the brusque conversation you had about being able to do exactly this had vanished into thin air and never existed. As if the song would never end. 

But it did. When you became more relaxed and considerate of yourself, the melody just disappeared. The silence caused Minho’s arms to tighten even more around your figure, holding you between them as if his life depended on it. 

You were who raised your head first, inhaling deeply as you met his gaze directly at you in the middle of the dark room. He always looked at you like everything was fine, but that was not the look he had now. Things were not good. He couldn’t give up on you.

His eyes dropped to your lips unexpectedly, being so obvious that he would at this point, but surprising you anyway when he approached your mouth. His lips finally took yours after so, so long wanting to.

You relaxed into the sensation but still lowered your head after a few seconds, burying it in his chest without being able to look at him again. He growled at your separation, being something expected. 

Your breath hitched, the familiar sound reaching his ears. “I- This is not right” Your hands went down his arms slowly. “It’s not fair that you make me love you like this if you won’t stay”.

“Then I’ll turn down the job and stay here!”

“Do you even hear yourself when you speak?” You raised your head to reproach him. “How can I let you do that?” You subtly hit his arms in frustration. “You make me become so selfish!”

“What do you want me to do? Suppress my feelings?”

“How did you do it that first time, huh?” You brought up exactly the memory that neither seemed to want to bring out. “How did you do it when you were just a teenager confessing that you were in love with me?”

You didn’t even know how you were doing so that the tears stayed on your eyelids and did not fall. This situation was literally a repeat of something you already lived before.

“You grew up, Minho” You were tough again. “You realized that these things are for children or do not happen in real life”.

Instead of letting go of his grip he just bring one of his hands to your face, moving your hair carefully. He shook his head silently, witnessing how you were totally wrong one more time.

“Do you think there was a single day in these years that I have not thought of you?” His tone was serious as usual, but it held so many feelings behind. “Do you think that as much as I was doing well, I didn’t think about why you weren’t by my side?”

You tried to look to the side to avoid tearing but his fingers caught your jaw, holding it steady so you could keep staring at him. “Why can’t I have you?” He asked as if it was that easy. 

You swallowed hard and knew it was up to you to stop this for once. "Be honest and tell me the truth” You stared into his eyes deeply before posing the last question. “Do you think that one of the two could adapt to the lifestyle of the other?”

As honesty and vulnerability as there was at the time, it was useless. Neither had the answer you expected that night.


	8. 𝐕𝐈𝐈𝐈.

The headache was not gone even after taking pills and lots of water. You swore you had lost weight in tears. You didn’t have the slightest will to work today but someone still had to be at the flower shop.

The only thing you wanted to do was stay in your bed and not answer any messages, no calls, not talk to anyone at home. You just wanted to rest. These two months felt like a roller coaster that you couldn’t bear to ride. 

You wanted to get away from all the disaster, your heart couldn’t be calm if it was constantly exposed to frustration and despair. Lamentably, this one sped up again.

You were writing down the orders that had already been delivered, with your back to the counter, confident in the quiet morning and the lack of customers. The one you least expected to come had been staring through the glass for a few seconds before entering, making you aware of such a thing with the door bell. 

You dropped the pen on the notebook carefully, turning around in the hope that it was just a lady already determined with what she wanted and without having to rummage through all the bouquets. Your breath caught in your throat as soon as you noticed the figure of Minho in front of you.

You thought you both stepped aside yesterday. You thought it was over. 

“Minho” His name escaped from your lips like that first day. You lifted your sleeve, looking at the watch on your wrist. “Don’t you have to go? You’ll be late”.

The concern in your eyes made the bags and dark circles that the torturous night had given you go unnoticed. “Not yet” He denied in a small voice. “I have to buy some flowers”. 

It took you a few seconds to react and move, having to take a breath not to scream at that moment. He couldn’t really be doing this. 

You cleared your throat and just answered gently. “Which ones do you want?”

“Which ones do you like?” He asked, making your chest puff out with air.

You sighed, exhaling it, and pointed at some that were already set up so you didn’t have to prepare a bouquet in front of him. He pressed his lips together, nodding for you to take them and moving to do so. 

You took the bouquet and carefully handed it to him, drying your hands on your apron and receiving the money. You put it away quickly and raised your head, finding his hands reaching out in your direction. His expression was blank.

“You just paid them” You didn’t understand in the least what it was he was doing.

“They are to ask you something, I needed manners” He bowed his head to the side quickly, insisting on the movement of his hands towards you. “Do you want to adapt to my lifestyle?”

Your eyes darted to his back and forth, wondering which wire had snapped inside his head. “What kind of question is that Lee Minho?” Your expression was as serious as his seconds ago. 

He laughed softly, with your reaction and with remembering the amount of things he organized in one night. You had to leave that dance studio for him to realize what he had to do. 

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a folded sheet that he handed to you. You took it with uncertainty, unfolding it in front of you and getting even more confused when you noticed that they were plane ticket voucher. Was he throwing into your face that he was leaving today? 

“If you say yes, you have a flight to take tonight” He clarified, making you understand that one of them belonged to you. “If you say no, I’ll take your boss with me”.

His eyes drifted behind you, making you turn your head and find her waving at you. Of course she knew he would come. You laughed ruefully, swallowing hard to look back at him. Seriously.

“You said these things don’t happen in real life” He remembered your silly words. “I’m proving to you that they do”.

You really felt like you were having a nightmare, this was not real. “What is going through your head?” You asked out of breath.

“You” He admitted. “Just you” He took your hand, making you cross to the other side of the counter once and for all. “Let me be romantic for once” He complained in a whine.

You took the flowers before he crushed them, laying them carefully while his hands took you around the waist. His grip made you look up at him, afraid that the same conversation from yesterday will be repeated.

There was so much hope in his eyes that it was hard to believe that this time it would go wrong. “If it’s not for you, I’ll bring you back if you ask me to” He insisted, rather, he yearned. “But give me the chance at least”.

You frowned, anguishly. “Are you asking me to be your cheerleader?” You asked with a small laugh that restored his calm. Hearing you laugh would always relax him. 

He smiled with the same sorrow as you, but he smiled. “Give it whatever title you want” He gasped, feeling that he no longer had a way to say it. “I just want to have you by my side, dancing or not”. 

With those last words he made you realize that, perhaps, you no longer fit into work circles, but that didn’t mean that you could not try to enter the personal ones one more time. It’s not like all this time you haven’t been part of it.

“Oh, kiss already, customers are going to come in!” Your boss shook her cloth in your direction, embarrassed by the tension between the two of you and the short distance that didn’t quite close. 

Both laughed as she walked to the other side of the curtain, placing your hands on his shoulders and staring at him once more. Your hand rose to his cheek, looking at him in the purest way you could ever have. You wanted to believe this would work.

“Let me prove to you that I never stopped liking you” He whispered. “And that I will never stop doing it”.

He lowered his gaze to your mouth waiting for you to do so, and approaching, you finally placed a real kiss on his lips. This was right. It felt better than you thought it would after what happened. It felt better because it was happening and it wasn’t just a wish inside your head.

He did want you in his life.

His eyes closed as soon as your lips touched his, closing his hands around your lower back and pressing you against his body. He wasn’t going to let you go soon.

He smiled inevitably before you parted, being so satisfied with it. His smile made you laugh, making you separate. 

You looked down at the paper you were holding seconds ago, posing your threat before this even begin. “I will return every penny you invest in me for this madness” You assured. “And if you say no, I’ll break up with you”.

He pressed his lips painfully, not being able to contradict you with that condition. “Okay” He agreed in a high-pitched voice. He’d end up rejecting it anyway, but you didn’t have to know yet. 

You laughed at his expression, caressing his cheek as you dragged your fingers across it. “Then let’s try it”.

He nodded his head, happier than any child with a gift. “Let’s try it” He smiled. “I want you to accompany me everywhere and introduce you as my girlfriend”.

You had to laugh again. That was perfect for you. “That’s better than just the florist”.


End file.
